


Walking On Sunshine

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Mild Swearing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: “You are in desperate need of some sunlight and fresh air.” With Platonic Intrulogical
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Walking On Sunshine

When Logan jerks himself awake for the third time in an hour, having drifted off _yet again_ at his desk, he wonders if he should take a break. Finals are serious business, and everyone’s always going on about how important it is to feed your brain or refresh your head or whatever. 

He wonders about it for all of a minute before he catches sight of where he’d got to in his notes, trailing off mid-sentence. Well that just won’t do, if he leaves it there he’ll never get back into the swing of things after a break. He’ll just have to get to a better place to stop… 

When Logan jerks himself awake for the _fourth_ time in an hour he just groans and rubs his face. Finals can suck it, he needs to sleep. 

“What’s up?”

Logan _shrieks_. There, sat on his bed and munching on what looked like bark, was his flatmate Remus. “What the _hell_ are you doing in here?!” He gasps, trying to catch his breath after the shock. 

Remus shrugs. “You haven’t left your room in like, three days or something. I asked Roman, my brother, and he said he was pretty sure that wasn’t healthy. So I googled how to keep a person alive and turns out, pretty similar to plants actually. Like, you’d be surprised how similar considering we do things like walk around and think and, well I mean I dunno maybe plants think too? I know they listen to music or some shit so who’s to say they don’t think, huh.”

Logan stares at him, the stream of words going in one ear and out the other. “Um, what?”

“You are in desperate need of some sunlight and fresh air, dude. You remember those?” Remus jumps up from the bed. “We’re going _outside_.” He grins, adding jazz hands to the final word, before grabbing Logan by the arm and tugging him out of his chair. “Trust me, plant-boy, you’ll benefit. Maybe I’ll make you listen to classical music in a bit too, make sure you grow up big and tall, win all the veg contests-” 

As they emerge into the front room Logan squints, tuning Remus out. It’s nice out apparently, and so what if he hadn’t opened his blinds in a while- the glare on the computer screen made it hard to see what he was working on. 

They don’t stop there though; Remus keeps a hand firmly on him as he guides his roommate out into the corridor and down the stairs- “Yes stairs, plants don’t gotta move but you’re a real boy so you _do_!”- to the quad out front. Remus waves grandly at the appealing green grass. “Tadaa!” 

He looks pleased as punch when Logan huffs and sits down, laying beside him and chattering on about his new thinking plant theory, morphing seamlessly into stories he draws from the clouds over them. Once Logan joins him, horizontal for the first time in probably too long, it’s all over. He’s dozing in moments, the sunshine warming his face and Remus’s constant voice humming like pleasant static and lulling him to sleep. 

Remus considers it an unmitigated success and carries on talking. Because if plants could think then what _other_ wild nature facts could be waiting out there for him to discover them?! 


End file.
